Year of the Spark: January 19
by Sparky Army
Summary: She’d been avoiding him about it since he got the golf clubs he ordered, but John Sheppard is anything but persistent….


Year of Spark: January 19

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Decided to write something a bit lighter this time around. It's just a silly story I came up with after watching 'Sunday,' but it takes place before 'Sunday!'

Golf

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: She'd been avoiding him about it since he got the golf clubs he ordered, but John Sheppard is anything but persistent….

* * *

Teyla grinned as she walked into Elizabeth's office. "And what exactly are you doing here?" she asked. "I do believe Carson gave you an order that you take a day off to relax?"

Elizabeth looked up from her work and smiled sheepishly. "Yes he did, and as my friend you should be willing to keep this a secret."

Teyla raised an eyebrow at that, amused. "As your friend I believe it would be prudent to enforce Doctor Beckett's orders. You could use a moment to yourself, Elizabeth. I believe Colonel Sheppard is off as well, he's been wishing to introduce you to the game of golf for some time now, perhaps now would be a good time," Teyla offered, trying not to laugh at the glare that was sent her way. Teyla knew well how hard John was pushing Elizabeth to let him teach her the game. Elizabeth had been less than happy about the prospect, and had since been making herself busy whenever Sheppard went looking for a golf partner.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think so."

Teyla, of course, didn't really blame her considering… she really didn't understand John's love for the sport anymore than Elizabeth did. "Nevertheless, you could use some time off. I am sure you will find a pleasurable activity to keep your interest."

Elizabeth sighed, slowly getting to her feet. "Alright, you win. Leaving!"

Teyla stepped aside, waiting for Elizabeth to make her exit. "Enjoy your time off!" Teyla shouted from the door as Elizabeth headed toward the transporter.

Elizabeth waved goodbye, not bother to look back as she walked inside. Finally, Teyla shook her head and walked inside, laughing as she went.

* * *

Elizabeth winced when she exited the transporter to see none other than Colonel John Sheppard before her. That was just what she needed! "John," she greeted coolly as she began to walk past him, hoping to escape before he gave out his invitation to a golf game.

"Oh hey, Elizabeth! Where are you off too?"

Elizabeth paused, cursing mentally as she turned around to face John. "Uh… I'm actually off to my quarters. Teyla just kicked me out of my office in support of Carson's order for 24 hours of R and R. What about you?"

John grinned. "Actually I was just looking for you. Thought maybe you'd finally take me up on that offer to teach you golf."

Elizabeth knew she was screwed. "I don't think so… I wouldn't exactly call that relaxing!"

"You haven't even tried it! Come on, Elizabeth, it'll be fun."

"Maybe some other time."

John folded his arms in annoyance. "Do you really want me to beg?"

"You aren't going to give up are you?" she asked in resignation.

"Nope… I'm too stubborn for that."

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine, but let me at least change first!"

"Excellent! I'll come by your quarters in an hour, that should give you enough time! See you soon!" John said as he walked into the transporter, a smug expression written all over his face.

Elizabeth shook her head and walked away… she was gonna kill Carson!

* * *

John wasted no time, and right on time signaled his presents in front of her door. Elizabeth pulled on her favorite red shirt and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey," she greeted, walking out of her quarters. The two walked down the hall together.

"You look nice," he said as he looked her up and down. Somehow his expression immediately made her blush.

She really wasn't wearing anything special. She just had on some light jeans, and her red V-neck T-shirt. Her hair was out as usual, and getting on her nerves with it's insistence to get in her face. She usually kept her bangs away from her eyes despite Teyla's insistence that it made her look 'hot.' "Thank you, John, you don't look too bad yourself," she returned in a light mood despite her dread at spending hours learning a game she cared nothing about.

John was wearing a very nice black plain T-shirt with some nice fitting tan pants. On his right wrist was a black sweat band with the Nike insignia on it. He was carrying his golf clubs as they headed toward his 'golfing spot.' This was gonna be interesting….

* * *

John watched her swing and shook his head. "You're getting better, but you need to relax a little. You're too tense. Relax your grip too, you want it not too tight and not too loose. And your form's a bit off," John coached. "Here," he offered before getting up behind her, his arms moved around her and wrapped around her own hands. Elizabeth tensed immediately. "Relax, Elizabeth," he told her, his breath caressing her ear.

Elizabeth swallowed hard and tried not to think about the fact that he was behind her, practically holding her in his arms. The last time they'd been so close was when she'd hugged him in the gateroom, too relieved to see him alive to care about the others who were watching.

John moved the club along with her, forcing her body in position as they swung together, hitting the golf ball and sending it flying. "See? Much better!" he told her happily.

Elizabeth frowned, expecting him to move, and surprised when he didn't. Elizabeth stood as still as humanly possible, John being equally as still. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, but where only a few seconds. "John?" she questioned turning her head just a bit to look at him. His face was deadly serious as he looked back at her. Suddenly his lips brushed her. It was so quick Elizabeth wasn't even sure it happened, then John immediately let go and took a step away from her.

The obviously flushed Colonel cleared his throat before walking up beside her, never looking her in the eye. "Right, well… I think you got it."

Elizabeth just nodded. Learning golf wasn't as bad as she'd expected.

* * *

Not long after the curious moment between her and John, they decided to call it a day and go their separate ways. Elizabeth couldn't stop the smile since any more than she could stop the sunset. "I take it golf wasn't quite as horrible an experience as you imagined," Teyla said later at lunch.

Elizabeth's smile grew. "If golf is anything like what we just did… I'd say I could use a few more lessons…."

Teyla raised an eyebrow at that. "Anything I should know?" she asked curiously.

Elizabeth just shrugged. "Let's just say I can definitely understand why John likes the sport so much." Elizabeth almost laughed at the confused look Teyla had before she noticed John Sheppard walk into the commissary. John immediately looked her way and smiled sheepishly. "But I'm still pretty bad… I may need a few more lessons."

The End


End file.
